Games
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: He has a surprise for her and he's going to do it in a way she'd never expect. Summary sucks please RXR! one-shot NaruHina! My first attempt at something fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
**Pairing: NaruHina (AU) my attempt at somewhat fluff and sorry its short. I will make longer fluffier one-shots in the future. For Maxlax.**

She was a gamer. It was simple and obvious from her awkward ways. She was anti-social and a nervous wreck most of the time when she wasn't playing. But she was one hell of a gamer.

He was a gamer, but not like her. He was the popular guy everyone liked. Tall, tan, muscled, handsome, classic hottie. His sunshine hair and sea blue eyes were perfect like everything else about him.

She always sat in the front, a nerd, or a weirdo most thought. She liked it that way. He was in the back with his buddies. They'd laugh and joke and all she could think about was _his_ laugh, _his _voice.

Who would've thought they'd be a match made in heaven?

"C'mon Hinata! They're going to get us!" Her best friend Kiba yelled into his headset. Hinata winces slightly before hammering down on her controller.

"I'll go left and secure the fortress, go right to the armory and create a diversion." She says calmly into her headpiece. Kiba's avatar disappears from her screen and her avatar runs towards a castle in the middle of the woods. She smiles and adjusts her position in her chair.

"Hinata they got me, are you there yet?" Kiba asks frantically. She laughs.

"Yeah, almost done." She expertly presses down on a few controls and let's out an ecstatic 'yes'. Suddenly a light appears on the tv screen and a barrage of ice falls towards the enemy.

"Yes!" Kiba screams and the words 'Won' appeared on the screen. Hinata laughs. She hears a groan on the other line of the headset. "See I told you we'd beat you Naruto. With Hinata by my side I can't lose!" Hinata freezes.

"K-Kiba?"

"Oh yeah! Hey Hinata, Naruto's here. He was playing in my living room, ya know Hana's system? Yeah I told him how-"

"Bye!" Hinata turns off the headset and turns off her system. Hinata's face redens as she thinks about Naruto. _'He was there while we were playing?'_ She thinks to herself. She shakes her head and walks off to the shower.

**xXx**

Hinata gets out the shower, hair up in a towel and pj's on. She sits on her bed and looks at her controller. She decides to turn on her system** (I refuse to say which so I don't cause conflict between xbox or ps3)**. Suddenly, Hinata's cell phone rings. She picks it up and answers.

"Hello?" She answers to the familiar ringtone.

"Hey Hinata turn on Castle Vania." Kiba says. Hinata does so, sighing in the process.

"Kiba."

"Yeah?" He says anxiously.

"Next time tell me he's the-" she trails off as she stares at the screen. She stares at the blank area of her fortress. A line of fruit spell out words that take her breath away.

_'Will you go out with me?'_

Hinata looks around and spots Naruto's avatar. She knows it's his for the exact replica of the two.

"So will you go out with me?" She hears Naruto's voice say through the phone. She exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yes." A knock at the door snaps her out of her thoughts. "H-Hold o-on." She gets up and walks to her apartment door. She opens up and drops her cellphone. Naruto stands there in the doorway, smiling. He hands her a bouquet of lilies. She accepts them, confusion on her face. He steps closer so he's only a few inches from her. He whispers in her ear.

"I always noticed you. Now I finally found a way to ask you." He says. Hinata blushes as he backs away so he's only a few inches from her lips.

"R-Really?" He nods. He smiles his heartbreaker smile.

"Can I kiss you?" Her heart almost stops. She can't find her words so she only nods. He smiles again and leans forward until their lips touch. It's a soft, slow, sweet kiss. It was a perfect kiss. He breaks apart and kisses her forehead. She stares into his sea blue eyes and smiles.

"W-Want to p-play s-something?" She offers and he grins.

"Sure." She invites him in and they lay down together. He's one hell of a gamer. She's one hell of a gamer. Who knew they'd be a match made in heaven?


End file.
